The conventional reinforcing bars used in reinforced concrete construction, such as the hot rolled reinforcing bar (40) shown in FIG. 14, are formed by hot rolling process to form transverse ribs (41) at regular intervals on the outer circumferential surface (21) of a reinforcing bar so as to enhance bonding capability with concrete. In addition, as a gap between the upper and lower rollers is required for the hot rolling process, two longitudinal ribs (42) will be formed along the rolling direction.
The conventional planar section module used in reinforced concrete constructing houses or buildings, such as, walls and floors, usually uses a mesh structure formed with a plurality of the conventional reinforcing bars and tied with metal wires at the intersections.
The aforementioned known enhanced steel structure used in construction share the same structure of using reinforcing bars to intersect one another, and then tie the intersecting reinforcing bars at the intersection to form a larger structure. The process is often performed manually, and thus the practice has the following shortcomings: the construction process is complicated, the manual process is difficult to implement so as to cause a large amount of labor costs, long construction duration and heavy labor intensity. The work is hard. Moreover, the quality of reinforcing bar labor is inconsistent, and the quality at worksite is difficult to control.
Another common approach in conventional construction work is to use the reinforcing bar to form a truss structure, by welding a plurality of support reinforcement bars between an upper chord and a lower chord.
The aforementioned truss structure is often constructed with the hot rolled reinforcing bar (40) as shown in FIG. 14, wherein the cross-section of the reinforcing bar are roughly circular, and the contacts between the upper/lower chord and the support reinforcement bars are often by merely touching as shown in FIG. 12BFIG. 12B′ and FIG. 12CFIG. 12C′ Even with welding, the following shortcomings are often observed in the conventional truss structure formed by the conventional reinforcing bar:                1. A higher welding technique is required.        2. Each contact point must be welded, which is costly and longer construction duration.        3. Consistent welding quality is difficult to achieved, which often results in the disengagement at the weld point (48) during pouring concrete and sabotage the strength of the finished structure.        
In other words, the conventional truss structure formed by the conventional reinforcing bar is often accompanied by low efficiency, inconsistent quality, inability for higher throughput, and higher cost.
Other forms of truss structure, such as, the triangular truss structure shown in FIG. 13, comprises: two truss webs (93), one upper chord (95), two lower chord (94), two vertical reinforcing bars (96) and two horizontal reinforcing bars (97). The above structure of truss also suffers the following shortcomings:                1. Complicated structure.        2. Higher current power and higher energy-consumption is required.        3. The bonding weld at contact points often breaks off during pouring concrete.        4. The diameter of the chords must not be too large (often within 9-12 mm) and the diameter difference between the chords and truss webs must not be large, otherwise, the welding difficulty will increase and leads to poor yield rate and efficiency.        5. The structure is often only used in the floor structure module.        6. The use of resistance welding approach to form the truss structure often results in uneven welding strength, leading to buckling strength and bearing capacity of the quality of each weld is limited, unable to achieve the mechanical design of the truss bearing capacity. Also, the quality consistency is hard to maintain; and therefore, it is often necessary to use more steel trusses in actual application, resulting in waste.        